Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ004
Treść Trwa podróż młodego trenera z Nowej Koranii – Cola po regionie Sinnoh. Trener ów, znalazł się już prawie u celu swojej obecnej wędrówki – niedaleko miasta Jubilife w którym stoczy swoją pierwszą walkę o odznakę. Jednak na jego drodze pojawił się nowy problem – jego nowa znajoma – Layla – oraz ukradziony Bulbasaur Cola leżeli w oddali na ścieżce prowadzącej do miasta. Cole podbiegł pośpiesznie do Layli zapominając chwilowo o niesnaskach, które wynikły między nimi. - Layla! Co się stało? Co ci jest? – pytał spanikowany Cole - Zostałam bezczelnie, bezprawnie i w ogóle chamsko zaatakowana przez stadko dziwnych okrąglastych pokemonów! – krzyczała zdenerwowana Layla - Bezprawnie? - Tak! Bezprawnie!? – podkreśliła swoją wypowiedź Layla - Na pewno im coś zrobiłaś… - powiedział z zażenowaniem Cole - Nic im nie zrobiłam! To nie moja wina, że wyglądają jak kamienie. Chamstwo! Ałłłłłł… - jęknęła Layla. Cole spojrzał na jej nogę. Nogawka była odchylona i ukazywała kostkę. Kostka była czerwona i opuchnięta. Layla mocno trzymała się za nią. - Jesteś ranna! – zawołał Cole - Cóż za odkrycie, nic mi nie jest… - mruknęła i próbowała wstać, jednak błyskawicznie runęła na ziemię. - Wydaje mi się, że jednak potrzebujesz pomocy – powiedział Cole i spojrzał na nią znacząco. Layla kipiała ze złości, ale chwyciła wyciągniętą rękę Cola. - Chciałam być samowystarczalna. Chciałam się uniezależnić, wreszcie chciałam być dorosła! Wszystko nie idzie po mojej myśli, do bani z tym wszystkim! – żaliła się młoda trenerka - Co ci strzeliło, żeby ukraść mojego Bulbasaura? – zapytał Cole starając się zachować spokój. Layla spojrzała na swojego zielonego pupila i powróciła go do pokeballa. Cole wziął ją od ramię i zaczęli iść w stronę Jubilife. - Ja… ja nigdy w życiu nic nie ukradłam… nigdy… chciałam… no kurcze, gdyby nie ten stary pryk z laboratorium to bym ci tego nie zrobiła – zmieniła swój ton znowu Layla na groźny - Hej, hej!!! Tak do porozumienia nie dojdziemy. Wina leży jedynie po twojej stronie… - rzekł do niej Cole, a Layla zmieniła nieco wyraz twarzy. Szli przez kilka minut w milczeniu. Jubilife zbliżało się ku nim wielkimi krokami. Dookoła było coraz mniej dzikich pokemonów. Cole zauważył między innymi stadko Turtwigów, lecz postanowił, że zajmie się jedynie Laylą. Pomimo ich wcześniejszych kłótni o dziwo Cole nie żywił do niej większej urazy. Co prawda miał do niej żal o kradzież Bulbasaura i wciąż pragnął go odzyskać, lecz to nie było teraz priorytetem. Kilkaset metrów przed Jubilife Cole opadał powoli z sił, lecz postanowił się trzymać. Szli naprzód. Po przejściu kolejnych kilkunastu metrów młody trener opadl doszczętnie z sił. Lekko przysiadł ku ziemi i położył Laylę. - Zrobimy postój – rzekł do niej Cole, po czym usiadł na trawie dysząc ciężko. - Przepraszam… - rzekła cicho Layla. Cole spojrzał w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się niemrawo. Layla jednak wtopiła wzrok w ziemię. - Było minęło… - odparł Cole. Layla nie podniosła jednak głowy. Młody trener spojrzał na ścieżkę. Ktoś zbliżał się od strony miasta Canelave. Postać powoli się zwiększała, a jej kontury stawaly się bardziej wyraźne. Po kilkunastu sekundach stało się jasne kto to był – był to Cyle – trener, którego Cole spotkał w laboratorium profesora Rowana. - Hej, ty! – krzyknął do niego Cole. Cyle spojrzał się na niego i zamrugał - Znamy się? – zapytał go zaskoczony trener - No tak! Przecież spotkaliśmy się w laboratorium profesora Rowana! Nie pamiętasz mnie? – zapytał go Cole. Cyle spoglądał w jego stronę, lecz po chwili Cyle zawiesił wzrok na starterze Cola – Chikoricie. – a no tak… przypominam sobie twój pulower… Ehhh… Pokażę ci fajny sklep w Jubilife, to może tam wybierzesz sobie coś, co będzie mniej ‘’dégoûtant’’ – rzekł Cyle, i choć Cole nie zrozumiał jego słów, uraziło go to nieco - Eee no nie ważne. Ta dziewczyna potrzebuje pomocy, sam nie dam rady jej zanieść do Centrum Pokemon. Pomóż mi – rzekł do niego sucho Cole - Raaaany… ty to masz problemy kolego. Czekaj… - mruknął Cyle i wyciągnął telefon. - Zamawiam Taxówkę, okolice Jubilife, zachodnia granica – rzekł Cyle po czym się rozłączył. Po kilku minutach przyjechała żółta taksówka. - PokeCenter Jubilife, dzielnica śródmieście – rzekł Cyle do taksiarza. Cole pomógł Layli wsiąść go taksówki po czym sam usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu. Na przodzie zaś usiadł Cyle. - To nie było konieczne – powiedział do niego Cole. - Ależ było! – zaprzeczyła Colowi Layla – strasznie Ci dziękuję za pomoc Cyle – powiedziała słodkim tonem. Cole jedynie skinął do niej i się uśmiechnął. Cole prychnął pogardliwie. W kilka minut byli już w centrum Jubilife. Znajdowało się tam największe w tym mieście Centrum Pokemon. Cole, Layla i Cyle opuścili taxówkę i weszli do centrum pokemon. - Witam, w czym mogę służyć? – zapytała się go Siostra Joy. Była bardzo podobna do tych, które Cole widywał w Johto. Obok niej nie zobaczył jednak Chansey – stał nieznany Colowi pokemon. Młody trener wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził nieznaną istotę POKEDEX - Carnivine… - mruknął pod nosem Cole - Taaak, moja koleżanka chyba złamała kostkę po ataku dzikich Golemów. Mogłaby się siostra nią zająć? – zapytał Cole. Siostra Joy skinęła i nakazała Carnivine zabrać Laylę na wózku na izbę przyjęć. - Chyba nie pochodzisz stąd, co? – zapytała go siostra Joy - Racja, zgadza się. Pochodzę z regionu Johto – odrzekł jej Cole - Domyśliłam się, na swojej torbie masz naklejkę z latarnią i Ampharosem z Olivine. – rzekła Siostra Joy uśmiechając się – no i nie poznałeś Carnivine. Carnivine już od kilku lat zastąpiły Chansey w roli pomocniczek nas – Sióstr Joy. Radzą sobie równie dobrze co Chansey, a jako typy trawiaste mogą same dzięki swojej mocy leczyć niektóre pokemony. Twoja koleżanka na pewno wydobrzeje. Możesz poczekać w poczekalni – powiedziała i zwróciła się do Cyla – a tobie w czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała go - Chciałbym wyleczyć jednynie swoje pokemony – odrzekł po czym przekazał jej trzy pokeballe. Cole nie darzył Cyla sympatią – swoim „gestem” chciał znowu pokazać jaki to on jest świetny, ale tak naprawdę chciał się jedynie pochwalić… - myślał intensywnie Cole - To jak panie Pulower? Może stoczymy bitwę? – zapytał go Cyle. W Colu chęć bitwy aż się gotowała. - Z miłą chęcią… - odburknął po czym wyszli za centrum pokemon, gdzie znajdowało się pole do bitwy. - Proponuję bitwę trzy na trzy. Jako że ja cię wyzwałem, możesz wybrać pokemona jako drugi – odrzekł mu Cyle. - Zaczynajmy! – krzyknął podekscytowany Cole. - Mime Jr. Pokaż się! – krzyknął Cyle. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził pokemona Cyla POKEDEX - Chimchar naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Nowy pokemon Cola pojawił się na arenie. Chimchar jednak gdy zobaczył Mime Jr. Przeraził się i schował za swoim trenerem. - Co jest Chimchar? Chodź walczyć! – zachęcał go Cole. W końcu on i Chikorita popchnęli go na arenę. - Nie będzie łatwo… - mruknął Cole – Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze, dasz radę! – powiedział Cole i spojrzał na Chimchara, który chyba nie był do końca tego przekonany, ale wstał z czterech łapek i był gotów do bitwy. - Jakiś chudy ten twój pokemon. Nie stać się na jedzenie dla swoich poków? Raaany… i ty siebie zwiesz trenerem? – powiedział zaskoczony Cyle, a złość gotowała się w Colu. - Nie wszystko można kupić Cyle, np. rozumu? ? ? Chimchar żar! – krzyknął Cole. Chimchar próbował wycelować, ale jego atak chybił. - Mime Jr. Szpilopocisk! – krzyknął Cyle. Pierwsze ataki ugodziły biednego Chimchara. - A teraz łaskotki! – krzyknął trener. Chimchar leżał na ziemi wijąc się ze śmiechu. - Jeszcze raz szpilopocisk! - Chimchar odepchnij go drapaniem! – rzekł Cole. Chimchar niemrawo chlastał Mime Jr. I w końcu udało mu się odpędzić od jego łaskotek. - Chimchar teraz krąg ognia! – krzyknął Cole. Chimchar zaczął się miotać dookoła areny aż w końcu uderzył w drzewo i był wykończony. Cole powrócił go do pokeballa. - Ehhh… łatwo poszło… - powiedział Cyle. Cole powrócił Chimchara i wyciągnął kolejny pokeball. - Starly naprzód! – krzyknął trener z Johto. Jego zwiadowca pojawił się na zawołanie. - Szybki atak! – krzyknął. Starly popędził w stronę Mime Jr. I mocno go uderzył. - Mime Jr. Bąbelkowy promień! - Starly podwójna drużyna! – krzyknął Cole – A teraz podmuch wiatru! – Mime Jr. Został podbity do góry po czym upadł z łoskotem na ziemię. Był niezdolny do walki. - Brawo Starly! - Powrót Mime Jr. Dobra robota. No dobrze. Murkrow naprzód! – rzekł Cyle. Cole znał tego pokemona. Widział go nie raz w Johto. Szykowała się walka pokeptaków. - Murkrow kula cienia! – krzyknął Cyle - Starly podmuch wiatru! – Starly zdmuchnął kulę cienia w stronę Murkrowa a ta trafiła w niego zadając mu obrażenia. - Murkrow ciemna mgła! – krzyknął trener. Całe pole bitwy zostało spowite czarną mgłą. Starly tak samo sobie poradził z tym atakiem używając podmuchu wiatru i rozwiewając mgłę. BUM!!! Murkrow uderzył Starly od tyłu kulą cienia. Starly jednak był twarty i się pozbierał. - Murkrow powietrzny atak! - Starly szybki atak! – krzyknął trener z Nowej Koranni. Dwa ataki się zderzyły wzbudzając chwilową burzę piaskową. Gdy kurz opadł znany był werdykt. - A więc Starly i Murkrow niezdolni do walki. Powrót Murkrow – powiedział Cyle. Cole również powrócił swojego pokemona. - Turtwig czas na ciebie! – krzyknął Cyle. Na koniec wybrał swojego startera. - Chimchar pokaż się! - rzekł Cole - Rany... przecież on ledwo stoi... - skomentował to Cyle, ale Cole puścił ten komentarz mimo uszu - Turtwig gryzienie! - krzyknął Cyle. Turtwig uwiesił się na głowie Chimchara. Chimchar zaczął biegać po arenie, aż w końcu upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. - Mówiłęm... - zaczynało się robić nieciekawie. Cole postanowił, że zrobi to samo co Cyle i również wystawił startera - Chikoritę do walki. - Wierzę w ciebie mała, że sobie poradzisz! - powiedział do niej Cole - Turtwig, liczę na ciebie! Nasionko mocy! – krzyknął Cyle. Nasionko zakotwiczyło się w liściu Chikority i pobrało jej nieco energii. Cole zazgrzytał zębami i wykonał swój ruch. - Ostry liść! - krzyknął - Haa! I to ma nas zatrzymać? Burza liści! – odkrzyknął Cyle. Cole wytrzeszczył oczy. Początkujący starter znał taki potężny atak?! - Chikorita ratuj się świetlistym ekranem! – rzekł Cole. Chikorita wytworzyła twardą linię obrony. Burza liści nie przebiła się przez nią ani nie wyrządziła najmniejszego zadrapania na Chikoricie. - Wiesz co, atak potężny, ale z nazwy. Twój Turtwig używa ledwo co 10% jego mocy. Zakończmy to, Solarny promień! – krzyknął Cole. Chikority liść pojaśniał i po chwili wystrzeliła swój wspaniały atak. Turtwig został wbity w ziemię i nawet pozostawił na niej ślad. - Turtwig jest niezdolny do walki… Wygrywam – JA! – odparł mu Cole skacząc z radości. Cyle powrócił Turtwiga po czym podszedł do Cola - Dzisiaj okazałeś się lepszy, ale następnym razem cię wykończę, a jak nie ja, to moi ludzie… Żegnam – odparł mu Cyle i odszedł. Cole prychnął pogardliwie – jakie groźby… hohohoh… parsknął śmiechem i wszedł do centrum pokemon. Tam Layla z bandażem na nodze siedziała na krześle bawiąc się z Bulbasaurem. Skardziony pokemon Cola był strasznie szczęśliwy – co chwila łasił się do nogi Layli. - Bardzo cię lubi z tego co widzę – powiedział do niej - O… to ty Cole. Z moją nogą już wszystko ok, wiesz? To tylko skręcenie. Siostra Joy nakazała mi przez kilka dni zostać w Centrum na obserwację. Ehhh a co do Bulbasaura, to rzeczywiście, świetnie się bawi. Jest strasznie zabawowy. Mam nadzieję, że to nie popsuje jego wyników w bitwach. Pożegnałam się już z nim. Proszę, oto jego pokeball – rzekła i wyciągnęła rękę ku Colowi. Cole jednak odtrącił ją i spojrzał na młodą trenerkę. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz go zatrzymać. Widać ciebie uznaje za swoją właścicielkę – nie mnie. Będziecie tworzyć zgrany zespół – powiedział. Layla wytrzeszczyła mocno oczy, po czym chciała się chyba rzucić Colowi na szyję, ale wybąknęła tylko – Ooo to super… Dzięki – powiedziała niepewnie, chociaż widać było po niej, że jest szczęśliwa. - Dzięki Ci za całą pomoc. Ruszasz dalej, tak? – zapytała go Layla - Wiesz, i tak zamierzam zostać tutaj kilka dni, więc jak chcesz możesz mi na razie potowarzyszyć. – odparł Cole wysnuwając aluzję - A więc… więc… no nie ważne nie lubię pokazywać swojej euforii. No nie ważne, mam rozumieć, że jutro będę świadkiem jak zdobywasz swoją pierwszą odznakę w Sinnoh. Już się nie mogę doczekać. – powiedziała Layla po czym razem z Colem udała się do pokojów w Centrum Pokemon. I tak oto Bulbasaur Cola zmienił swojego właściciela na stałe, a Cole zdobył nowego rywala. Czy pierwszy sukces w Sinnoh uderzy Colowi do głowy? Czy uda mu się zdobyć pierwszą odznakę? Kto jest pierwszym liderem? Dowiemy się już niebawem!!! A tymczasem… pewien zielonowłosy chłopiec z Tangelą u boku znajdował się na szlaku prowadzącym do Jubilife. - Hmmm… Co to? – powiedział sam do siebie podnosząc z ziemi długi, szatynowy włos. Mruknął pod nosem i udał się dalej tym szlakiem… Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole zabiera Laylę do Centrum Pokemon w Jubilife * Ponownie spotykamy Cyla * Konflikt między Laylą, a Colem został nieco złagodzony * Cole odwiedza pierwsze Centrum Pokemon w Sinnoh ** Cole zauważa różnicę, iż w Sinnoh to Carnivine zajmują się pacjentami, a nie Chansey * Cole i Cyle toczą pierwszą bitwę ** Cyle objawia, że zdobył Murkrowa i Mr. Mime * Cole pozostawia Bulbasaura Layli Debiuty * Siostra Joy (Z Sinnoh) Pokemonów * Mime Jr. (Cyla; debiut) * Murkrow (Cyla) * Carnivine (Siostry Joy; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Siostra Joy *'Cyle' *'Taksówkarz''' *'Mieszkańcy Jubilife' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Turtwig *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Tangela' (Cilana) *'Starly' (Cola) *'Chimchar' (Cola) *'Turtwig' (Cyla) *'Murkorw' (Cyla) * Mime Jr. (Cyla) *'Carnivine' (Siostry Joy; dwa)